Time Lord Trilogy I Part 1
by ClaraSouffleOswald
Summary: My own character ship, Clara/Doctor. What happens when Time Lords start showing up? They were everywhere before Gallifrey fell. What does the Doctor think? Who are they? What do they think of the Doctor? Find out! A bit of blood/romance. Disclaimer: don't own Doctor Who (Also, Ch 1 is a pre-story overview of info-it gets better) Time Lord Trilogy 2 and 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Falling

CHAPTER 1-The Shortest Prologue ever

She was dying and could not regenerate, burning as Gallifrey fell, already shot by one Dalek. Then he found her. He found her, offering her a way out, and healed her. But then he turned, and he hurt her.

He reversed the healing until he had relit the fire, and her skin was burned in agonizing pain.

Then he tortured her. Threatening her at the tip of a knife.

He then starved her and disabled regeneration.

He took her to a moon that was forever burning and threw her into the ashes and caked them all over her, and left her to the lava.

Authors Note: This is a general summary that you need to know for furthur info. :-)


	2. Chapter 2 A Time Lord's Next Rise

CHAPTER 2

Her body was strewn across ashes and a steward came upon her. Her skin was like the bark of a tree, obviously been cut and wounded deliberately, and also charred. Her hair was caked with ash, and her eyes where gently opening as the skin and caked ash cracked. Her eyes looked so tired and only seemed to communicate her pain, dry from it was not black and charred, you could see what was left was blood.

The being who had hurt her was gone. He picked her up and carried her way, this person of honor and glory. He carried her bridal style, wrapping her gently in a silken cloak into his TARDIS. He wore, currently anyway, a cloak and a a black tee shirt, and jeans. She was dead, but a gentle touch of his hands and regeneration healed her scars, but some were permanent even as regeneration took effect. Her body turned to a gold, florid net of lines that lit the room. The charred skin begin to change Her body continued to be further engulfed in the energy. She was surrounded by dots of light that orbited, spinning until they hit the ground. She was upheld by the gentle whirl of air. She was being engulfed with the regeneration energy of he who had found her. As the regeneration energy died down, she was a wavy-haired brunette, with fawn-peach skin. Her finder gently moved her hair from her face. Her finder smiled, and she clutched her chest again as her hearts regenerated.

The steward held her close, whispering gently, "who are you?" She responded, "a Chemist," (should have said the, but her experiences would have affected her). He smiled, saying, "I am the Mechanist. Are you a Time Lord like myself?"

"I am a Time Lord."

Whining about the pain again as the rest of her body begin to regenerate. The Mechanist held her close to him. Soon, however, she relaxed.

Her eyes threatened to drown themselves as they were seared by salty tears held back. And then it happened. He saw a tear run down her face. He wiped it away. He gently wiped away the others that followed and held her close as her head buried into his shoulder. She continued to have each silent tear fall.

"He is still alive-at the 11th regeneration"

"He's alive? Can you take me to him?"

"Yes. I will call his phone it reaches across time and space, hopefully he will answer. All I know is he often doesn't, I haven't ever."

He took the phone from his pocket and proceeded to dial it, handing the phone to the Chemist.

The 1st ring...

Then answered by a cheery voice.

"Hello. This is the Doctor. Before you ask-it's just the Doctor. I have 2 hearts, I'm-"

"Ok I get it."

"Is it you again?"

"Yes" she said, holding back a gentle sob.

"You fans are so annoying! Quit calling me! I will get rid of you and figure out who you people are!"

"Fans?"

"Yes. I'm quite famous to you and your groups: Linda and Torchwood and don't get me started on the others."

"Well then, I guess if you don't want to know who it is..." and she burst into tears and gave the phone back to the Mechanist.

"Hello. This is the Mechanist. Why are you harassing her?"

"Her. The fan."

"1. She's not a fan. 2. She's a Time Lord. 3. She just regenerated. 4. She's the Chemist."

"She's the Chemist?"

"Yes. Now that you have emotionally unsettled her, I'll call you back in a few."

The Mechanist comforted the Chemist gently, and she continued to sob.

"He thought you were someone."

"He didn't even recognize me."

"He didn't understand."

"I wanted him to know me..."

"Would you like to talk to him again?"

"Yes."

He took the phone out again and called him.

"Doctor."

"The Chemist will speak with you now."

"Doctor."

"Chemist you escaped! You escaped Gallifrey! And now you are here!"

"I know and your point, Doctor?"

"You are alive, this is the Mechanist's number. He survived, although it took an excessive regeneration. Poor choice, but it was all he could do. How did you? It's you! That is, I do not know."

"Where are you?"

"Earth. Give the phone to the Mechanist."

She gave it to him. They went to the console and the woosh-vworp filled the TARDIS. And he pulled a level and it became nearly silent; he pulled the Chemist close to him and hugged her as close as he possibly could. She held him close as well.

"I thought you to be dead," and he touched her newly regenerated face.

The Doctor walked in and saw her, and saw the two comforting one another, he joined the group hug, excited.

"Oi! What's wrong? Come one! you are here!"

"Oh!"

"Calm down. Bad idea after regeneration."

She coughed out a small amount of regeneration energy and her tears had a golden gleam.

She screamed in agony as her body continued to regenerate. She clutched her torso, leaning forward. She gritted her teeth. The Mechanist helped her sit down and held her in his arms. She visibly relaxed before continuing to grimace in pain. She tried to stand up, and winced as she did so. Leaning on the shoulder of the Mechanist, he comforted her, gently smiling. She coughed again.

The Doctor hugged her once more.

"I got married. Regenerated way too many times! Saved Earth so many times! Oh you have missed so much! This is absolutely cool! Or as I did say: Fantastic! Brilliant! I've met so many people and traveled with (he seemed to feel sad) currently Clara. Clara! Get in here!"

A young, attractive brunette and she joined the Doctor. "Who is this?"

The Doctor, like an overexcited 12 year old "She's the Chemist!"

"Who exactly is 'the Chemist'"

"She's like me! A Time Lord!"

"Why not a Time Lady?"

"Because our species doesn't change for gender."

"Ok... Chemist, its nice to meet you"

"As it is you, Clara..."

"Oswald."

"Clara, I met someone like you on Gallifrey..."

The Doctor said, "Oh yes, she fell into my timeline and spread herself everywhere to save me! I'm assuming you ran into one of her copies at some point."

"Are we going to get along then, I hope?"

"Of course, Clara"

"Well we can't do anything, the Chemist is still regenerating and she is not quite finished yet."

"Regenerating?"

"She is so to speak, being remade, which is also called renewal. Every cell in her body died and then is remade."

The Chemist once more coughed more golden glitter dust, frightening Clara, as the Chemist glowed.

"What is that?" she said, extremely frightened.

"Regeneration energy."

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the Chemist.

The Doctor whispered to Clara "Amnesia and short term memory is a side effect."

The Mechanist gently held her close to his body, and whispered to her gently "You are the Chemist, you have just regenerated."

She moaned in his arms in pain.

"I love you," he whispered back in her ear.

"Who am I then?"

"You are one of us, a Time Lord, you are mine, and I am yours, the best thing that happened to me. You know these people and then you forgot, Chemist."

"Who are you?"

"The Mechanist"

"I'm falling."

"No, you aren't"

"I'm falling do far."

"No, we aren't"

She crumpled to the floor weeping again. The Mechanist put his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her gently, "I know it hurts."

"Why?" she asked the Mechanist.

"To protect the universe, it had to be time locked."

She cried uncontrollably into his shoulder. The Doctor held her, also, and Clara joined by rubbing her shoulder. She coughed once more, and hoarsely said "Doctor. Mechanist. Clara."

"Chemist, you are okay." whispered the Mechanist once more, holding her closer.

She seemed so traumatized.

"I saw Gallifrey burn, and when the Soldier told me he could save me, how could I resist, my skin was already charred and I was dying and couldn't regenerate. He managed to heal me without regeneration. And then he hurt me, he starved me, and the burns returned. And then he left me in the ashes."

"And I helped you regenerate. You are fine now."

"But everyone else."

"I know it hurts. It hurts us all quite badly.."

"So where are we going to go now?" asked the Doctor

"Yes, Doctor, where?"

"I have a plan, Chemist and Mechanist, and shush now, Clara. For now, somewhere calm and relaxing for you guys."

"So... where then?" asked the Chemist.

"Its exciting! And you both probably have not gone there!"


	3. Chapter 3 Atono

CHAPTER 3

"Welcome to Atono, a planet of flowers. It has over 5,000 species of flowers!"

"Doctor!" exclaimed both the Chemist and Clara simultaneously.

"Chemist, you should go change out of your still burnt clothing."

"Okay."

She went back into the TARDIS. And then she changed into a light blue gingham sundress and lacy white sweater, and brown sandals, provided by the TARDIS, also a pair of glasses for her eyes that squinted to see clothing the next floor up. Additionally, some lip liner, lipstick, lipgloss, blush and eyeshadow enhanced the look. The Mechanist raised his eyebrows, as she looked quite attractive in said clothing, and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked across the planet. The Doctor and Clara ahead, also walking together, but Clara seemed more interested in all the flowers than anything, but the Doctor observed the Chemist and the Mechanist.

They seemed to love each other dearly. He thought of River. He thought of Rose. His own lost loves. He would never truly see River or Rose again. River was dead. Rose was gone. There were roses here and a river.

Actually, it was a valley with grey mountains and a lush green valley; the valley filled with every flowers and roses. Roses where like velvet and silk; flowers were like pastel silk and bright velvet, also.

She looked so happy. She sat down and the Mechanist with her.

He brushed her medium brown hair which had hints of ash and dark auburn colors off her face to behind her ears. He smiled at her. She seemed to be happy and smiled gently. He stroked her hair back once more, as the Chemist begin to pick a few flowers. She held them to her nose and smelled them, her sensitive Time Lord nose smelling ever scent of them. He lifted her chin to look up at him. The Mechanist whispered "I love you," into her ear and then gently kissed her. The Chemist responded kissing him back and then releasing him from the kiss gently.

Clara and the Doctor were walking about and were laughing at the Mechanist and the Chemist.

"So you aren't one of the two last of the Time Lords anymore."

"I will never be, as there shall never be the last of the Daleks."

"Okay. How do you know her?"

"She went to the Academy with me."

"Interesting."

"Yes. When I first met her she was blonde. She's regenerated several times."

"Ok. And the Mechanist and the Chemist are somehow connected."

"They fell in love at the Academy when they both reached when he was halfway through intermediate schooling and her going to begin her intermediate schooling. I was in the tail end of intermediate schooling. The next year, she was done with intermediate schooling, because she is very intelligent and went straight to advanced schooling. Then Gallifrey burned."

"So they are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Alright then..."

"Hey," he said "how are you by the way?"

"I'm alright."

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm fine. Alright."

"Good, now, Clara, what do you think of Atono?"

"It is amazing, Doctor!" she said laying down. The Doctor sat down, and they discussed that this was there first trip that he hadn't landed them in the wrong spot, and hadn't run into an enemy. Clara gently shoved the Doctor to the ground. She set her head against his chest and heard the comforting sound of his two hearts. She dosed off, tired from the recent events. They had discovered the Mechanist and it was pretty much a container of cells, the Daleks attempted to take it unsuccessfully, of course. She hadn't had a chance to rest in a few days. The Doctor gently rubbed her shoulder as she fell asleep. He kissed her head and laid back and then laughed at himself. He had fallen in love with an impossible girl.

The Chemist and Mechanist gently laid in the flowers, on his cloak, talking about what happened. How much they had missed one another, their different regenerations. They both had successful life on Gallifrey and had managed to escape.

The Doctor nudged Clara and she woke up, and sat up. The Doctor said, "Come on, sleepy head."

"Doctor... where are we going to now?"

"I have a plan," he said, raising his non-existent eyebrows, "Chemist! Mechanist!"

"What?"

"We are going somewhere different! This is boring!"

"Fine!" said the Mechanist in return, irritated.

"I agree with you!" yelled the Chemist.


	4. Chapter 4 Party Rock Is In the TARDIS

CHAPTER 4

They ran off into the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Where are we going, Doctor?"

"A party."

"Why?"

"Because they are exciting! Go change you lot!"

The Chemist changed into a very interesting outfit: a pair of dip-dyed coral pink jeans and a navy striped tank top with a pink stripe across the top, and a loose navy blue sweater. Clara wore her normal outfit anyway but wore red lipstick and mascara, and some eyeliner. The Mechanist changed into his casual outfit he always wore.

The Doctor ran around the console, smiling and landed the TARDIS. He opened the door to the TARDIS, grinning.

"Welcome to one of the biggest parties on this side of the universe."

"Exciting!" said the Chemist. The Mechanist and Chemist ran off together, as did the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor and Clara proceeded to dance, Clara laughing at his horrific dancing. The Mechanist gently guided her around the dance floor.

A few hours passed, and by then they were all a little out of it.

"Clara... I love you," whispered the Doctor.

"I love you, too, Doctor," she said back.

He kissed her, and she kissed him back. He dragged her back to the TARDIS, and he proceeded to kiss her once more. The Mechanist and Chemist spent their evening on the dance floor before retiring in the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Day

**CHAPTER 5**

When Clara woke up, she realizes she was in bed, and didn't remember going, and she woke up, by the Doctor. She got up and left to take a shower. The Doctor woke up a few moments later. All he remembered was dancing with Clara and then kissing her, but nothing else. Assuming they had returned to the TARDIS and he had been tired, he got up and went to the console room.

He looked at her quite seriously and said "Forget last night." She shrugged and realized he must have not valued their evening and agreed with a simple yes. The Chemist walked in next, followed by the Mechanist.

"Oh, hello you!"

"How are you Doctor? And Clara?"

"I'm amazing! Spectacular! Could not be better!"

"So whats the plan?" asked the Chemist.

"Now! We are going to Earth again!"

They landed and stepped out onto Earth


	6. Chapter 6 River of Tears

**CHAPTER 6**

Waking up, her eyes soggy she looked at the Silent. They were in a maze. Running from the Silence.

"You have been here for more than a month," it said gruesomely, before she was grabbed by an arm.

"Clara, come on, I found my TARDIS!"

"Doctor, what about the Mechanist! The Chemist!"

"I found them! Now! Let's go!"

She felt herself dragged into the TARDIS before fainting.

Clara woke up to the Chemist's face.

"It's perfectly normal. The Silence make you feel sick."

Clara ran to the toilet and puked. The Chemist smiled apologetically.

"I'll be fine?"

"Yes."

"Doctor. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just annoyed."

"About the Silence?"

"No, obviously I'm fine!"

"Doctor, please relax," she said, at his side at that moment, "Its no use being angry."

"River is still in there. She is there, before the library, when our time lines where still linear!"

"Okay. Let's go find her."

"We can't, we can't loose the TARDIS."

"Scan for her."

"I am right now Clara!" he yelled at her.

"Okay," she said, still hurt.

She started to cry, the Doctor never yelled at her. He turned around as she walked out the door. He ignored her, he had to find River. A life sign appeared on the screen, and he manipulated the controls and grabbed River from outside the TARDIS.

"Hello sweetie"

"Oh, Dr. Song, what trouble do you have for me this time?"

"Loads."

Clara came back in, having collected herself.

"This is my wife, Clara, that you met on Trenzalore."

"Doctor Song."

"Clara."

"This planet is full of them," she said lifting her arms, showing her legs, covered in tally marks.

"River!" he said again, as Clara's stood fidgeting, "Clara you have been fidgeting all day! What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

She felt hurt. She left to under the TARDIS console, an area she could sit and cry. The TARDIS groaned, the Doctor concerned asked, "What's wrong, old girl?"

"You talk to her still?"

"And you don't?"

"Whatever. You yelled at Clara."

"She has been very irritating."

He looked about at the console.

Clara cried, silently. Why did the Doctor have to be so difficult? She also had escaped these things that caused her to cover her body in tally marks. She was sick, too. The Chemist entered where Clara was, smiling, but when she saw her tears, she sat by her.

"Why does he yell at me? He thinks I'm irritating."

"Because when he's is annoyed he takes it out on other people. He will apologize."

"He hasn't."

River pressed her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

The Doctor yelled for Clara. Clara tried to get up but the Chemist stopped her. The Doctor left the console room to look for her. He searched and searched, and came back looking very worried. He scanned everywhere except the console room, and became desperate when it came back negative. He then begin to look around the console room. The Chemist gave her one piece of advice: to let him find her. She was still crying and found it hard to control it.

The Doctor found her. And he instantly ran to her and wrapped her in his arm.

"Clara. Clara."

She only just laid there. He stroked here hair away from her face.

"What is it?"

"You yelled at me..."

"Clara I'm sorry."

"No you aren't, you yelled at me twice."

"Clara."

"Don't 'Clara' me. You don't even value me."

"Yes I do."

"No. What is wrong with you?"

"I remember what happened, and that it effects you."

"Exactly."

"And I do value you."

"Then why don't you acknowledge me!"

"I..."

"I hate you!" she said stomping off to her bedroom, which the TARDIS made a short walk for her a much longer one for the Doctor, who was left in tears.

She laid on her crimson bed and cried. Why didn't the Doctor even care? He cared so much about River and not her. She was jealous. That was new. "Why am I jealous of River?" she asked herself.

The Doctor knocked on Clara's door, feeling bad.

"Doctor?"

"Clara."

"Shut up!"

"Clara!"

"Oh, Doctor!"

He forced his way in, using the back up code that let him enter any room in the TARDIS regardless of the occupant's opinion.

She was on her bed, in her crimson dress. She lay on her bed. She felt so bad for yelling at him. He was so kind to her, his cool hands brushing her hair off her tear stained face. He also attempted to clear away the tears.

He saw her and smiled on the inside, but felt so bad for hurting her. He brushed her hair off her face covered in the stain of salty tears, that were his fault. He tried to brush away her tears of her so adorable face.

"Doctor..."

"I am sorry Clara. I should have not yelled at you."

"No. I overreacted."

"No, you didn't."

He wanted to hug her and let her know everything would be okay, and smell her hair which always smelled so comforting. Then, he hugged her, and she smiled, placing her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I do value you," and with that he kissed her head, and took her hand, taking her back to the console, which proved to be a short walk.

He smiled at her.

The Chemist and Mechanist requested that they be dropped off at there TARDIS, an even earlier version than the Doctor's. It was pretty much a box with a door, that the color and details could change, but was not as capable to change its general shape. The Mechanist kept it black, thought. The interior was still infinite in size. The console room was beautiful. The console itself was more instruments then anything else, but the walls were not even whimsical.

They smiled, and ran into their TARDIS.

"Doctor! Why don't we take you somewhere!"

"Because... never mind. Clara! Do you want to go with the Chemist and Mechanist?"

"Yes!"

"Now we are!"

"Come on then, Clara! Doctor!"

All of them in the TARDIS, the Mechanist and Chemist piloting it. They landed exactly where they planned. They all stopped and stared.

AUTHORS NOTE: I wrote this a while ago so please don't judge me. When I have 10 reviews I will post the next chapter. I crave reviews. Give them to me.


	7. Chapter 7 Blindness

**CHAPTER 7**

**Author's Note: I wrote this up last night and decided to post it because I have 200+ views now! Please share it with people if you liked it :) If not, tell me why not in a review. Please give me a review!**

They were on Earth, London to see Strax, Jenny, and Madame Vastra.

"Who are you?"

"The Chemist."

"Doctor, Clara, Mechanist."

"Yes, can we stay with you?" asked the Mechanist.

"Of course. Strax, can you help them?"

"I'll get some grenades, arsenic vapor, cyanide powder, and pistols for them ma'am!"

"Strax! Help them find a room."

"You said help."

"Jenny. Help Strax."

"Yes ma'am. This way. Clara, Chemist you can share this room. Mechanist, Doctor, you can have this room." Both rooms had 2 large beds a night stand.

The Doctor thought about Clara, on the other side of the wall. He wished he was with her, but he muttered to himself something along the lines of "she doesn't like me."

She, on the other side begin talking to the Chemist.

"Do you like the Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes," Clara said, "he doesn't know though."

"I am going to tell him..."

"Don't!"

"Well fine. Why?"

"Because he's married. And he has kissed me and much more, but told me to forget it."

"Well him and River rarely talk now because he does't like endings and I'm sorry. When?"

"I'm still getting over it. During and after the party. More than a month ago."

"Well, I hope you get over it."

"I will. What about you and the Mechanist?"

"Well we are still recovering from the fact that we are both alive. We are both older now, but so far, thing have gone pretty well. He will do anything for me and I love him. What he's got is hard to find, because he cares for me for who I am, not for who I was."

"Sounds wonderful."

"You have no idea."

"I wish I had a relationship like that."

"I'll talk to the Mechanist and get him to talk to the Doctor."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Yanking the Mechanist out of the other room the Chemist instructed him of his mission. He looked at her and said "As you wish."

He disappeared into the room.

"Doctor, how have you and Clara been?"

"Well, at the party I told her I loved her and... then kissed her."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. She doesn't know because I told her to forget it, besides she doesn't love me. We fought today because I yelled at her and then she cried, telling me she hated me. I'm taking her home after this. She doesn't like me. She has been so fidgety and irritating since I told her I loved her because she finds it uncomfortable."

"You are going to drop her off and never come back?"

"Yes."

"That's just wrong."

"Why?"

"That would hurt her."

"I know"

"Well see you around."

The Mechanist left to talk to the Chemist.

"He's going to drop her off soon and leave her behind, and we have to find a way to keep the together. He says he loves her."

"Oh, boy that sound like this will be fun."

"Have fun, you," he said, kissing her, and then smiling.

"Whatever," she said going back to the room she was staying in.


	8. Chapter 8 The Dating Game

**CHAPTER 8**

**Author's note: Please review. In case you didn't notice I like Clara/Doctor. If you don't like it you won't like this.**

She said, "now we have to get you ready for date."

"What should I wear?"

"Something sweet. A circle skirt and leather jacket, and a nice shirt would look great!"

And they ran into the Mechanist's TARDIS and went shopping. They purchased a off white shirt with fluttery, sleeves, a polka dot circle skirt, off white legging, and a black leather jacket that cut off slightly above the waist. She smiled and asked: "how do I look?"

"Great, now for make up."

The Chemist helped her with her make up, which consisted of a brown-gold eyeshadow, a coral blush, and lipgloss in a rosy color.

She grinned, looking in the mirror, her hair style in place, and her outfit put together and a date with the Doctor.

The Doctor had been told to clean up, and shave. He was told to go to one of the many dining rooms in the house. It was so dark and lit by only 2 candles. Clara was already there, and was told to remain silent. The Doctor sat in his seat, wondering what mystery sat across the room.

Food was brought out, which consisted of pork loin, fried plantains, and a sauce. After consuming dinner, the Doctor finally decided to try conversation.

"Hello."

No response, but desert appeared. A piece of chocolate cake.

Finally, a response, but meek.

"Doctor."

"Clara?"

"Yes..."

He got up and went over to her helped her up and pulled her close, and brushed her hair with his hand and took a deep breathe in.

She asked him, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," he said looking down.

"I love you too," she said looking up at him.

He leaned forward to kiss her and then just decided to rest his forehead on hers, feeling shy. She was so frightened, what if she did and he didn't like it? He was so nervous, what if she thought he was moving too fast? Then they found each other slowly moving closer. And their lips were almost touching, one pair of hands around each other. Then they barely brushed together and they both realized it and felt alive and they grew closer and then released, realizing they had kissed.

"Oh, Clara I'm so sorry." He said sitting down in tears.

"What is wrong?" she demanded.

"I was going to leave you at your house tomorrow, and never come back."

"You said you loved me!"

Authors Note: *dramatic music*


	9. Chapter 9 The River Runs

**CHAPTER 9**

"Doctor!"

"I'm sorry."

She went to her chair and looked at him in despair.

"I thought you wouldn't ever leave me! I thought I wouldn't ever be left behind!"

"I..."

"You thought you could just leave me behind. You thought wrong chin-boy! This is it. I'm having the Chemist take me home."

"Clara."

"You embarrass me. I saved your life so many times and you don't value me, I thought maybe you actually did for once."

She walked out, leaving the Doctor alone. She then ran to the Chemist, and then begged to be taken home.

"I will take you home." She went into the Mechanist's TARDIS and begin to fly her to Clara's time

"Chemist! He told me he was going to leave me and I couldn't give him that. Take me home!"

"I am sorry, Clara."

They landed the TARDIS, and the Chemist guided her out, and helped her up to her room.

"Clara, this is my phone number if ever you need anything. I'll drop off your clothing tomorrow."

"Thank you."

She left, flying back to where they were staying, she stepped out of the TARDIS, and fell into the Mechanist's arms.

"What happened?"

"I took her home."

"I'm sorry," he said stroking her face.

"Chemist! Mechanist! Was this your plan, just to get her to tell me she loved me and then run off and where is she? To hurt me I suppose!"

"Doctor she asked me to take her home and I complied."

"You took her home. I will go get her."

"No, you will not."

"Yes I will."  
"Doctor!" they both said.

"I will get her."

"And I will stop you," she said running back into the TARDIS, followed by the Mechanist and went straight for Clara's bedroom, 5 minutes after she had been dropped off.

"Clara!"

"What?"

"The Doctor is coming for you!"

"Are you serious?" she sadly.

"Yes. No time to waste."

She sprinted into the Mechanist's TARDIS, just as the Doctor's landed.

"Chemist!" he yelled, as River materialized in the TARDIS. He quickly shut the door.

"P-professor Song."

"Hello Sweetie."  
"What trouble this time?"

"Spoilers."

Meanwhile, in the other TARDIS:

"Why isn't he doing anything?"

"I don't know."

And, in the Doctor's TARDIS:

"And what are you doing, Doctor?"

"Well, um..."

River stepped out the of the TARDIS, the Doctor at her heels practically.

"And what is this, Doctor?" she said gesturing to the currently black box with the silver keyhole and handle.

One head peaked out, followed by another one. The Chemist and Mechanist grinned at each other, and closed the door again.

"Doctor."

"Well, Clara is running from me."

"And you are chasing her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's my impossible girl."  
"Okay. Why is she running?"

"I was going to leave her behind."

"Then why are you chasing her?"

"Because I changed my mind."

"Where is she?"

"With the Chemist."

River went up to the TARDIS, and demanded entrance, and they let her in, but not the Doctor.

She approached Clara, slightly irritated that she was having to do this for the Doctor.

"Clara."

She stood and ran from River, so afraid.

She walked back out, defeated by Clara.

"Doctor, whatever you did is pretty extreme and I cannot help."

"River, I am going to take you somewhere very special. The Singing Towers of Darillium."

"Finally, Doctor!"

They went back into the TARDIS, and it disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10 Laws Of Time

**CHAPTER 10**

A few minutes later, it reappeared, and the Doctor proceeded to pound on the door.

"Clara! You saved River at the library! How?"

Over a muffled speaker she said, "I had control across your time line! Shut up and leave me alone!"

"So you decided to save my wife? What else did you do?"

"That's where I was!"

"Seriously?"

"I HATE YOU!" and it was followed by a click of a slammed down phone-like device.

"Clara!"

He sat outside, and went back to his TARDIS. He sat in the TARDIS. The TARDIS made a new sound, somewhere between a whine and a sad cry.

"Old girl, what am I going to do?"

His question was met with a series of beeps.

A knock at the door followed it. The Doctor answered, surprised to see the Chemist.

"Why did you send River?"  
"I didn't, she sent herself."

"Well, you better find a way to apologize!"

"I am! She is being difficult!"

"Well, you aren't exactly being helpful."

She returned to the Mechanist, before being pulled by Clara to a corner of the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to check?"

"Of course!"

***Dramatic Music***


	11. Chapter 11 Drowned In Your Love

**C****HAPTER**** 11**

They used the transport on the Mechanist's TARDIS, and beamed onto the Doctor's TARDIS with high-grade perception filters, and observed the Doctor. He sat on the stair way. She turned on the voice interface.

"Voice Interface activated," announced a hologram of the Doctor.

"What?"

"The Voice Interface has been enabled."

"What?"

"The Voice Interface has been enabled."

"Can I regenerate?"

"Regeneration requires a severe injury."

"How could I prevent regeneration?"

"By dying during regeneration or self control."

"Where is the swimming pool?"

Clara whispered as quietly as possible "What is he going to do?"

"Suicide."

"We have to stop him."

"Only you can."

He ran about the TARDIS, finally arriving at the huge pool. He knew what he had to do. The pain broke is hearts. Is this how Martha felt? He was unaware as he dived into the pool, Clara was diving in after him, as he was yanked out of the water.

He laid on the pool deck, Clara next to him.

"You idiot!"

"You left me no choice!"

"I did leave you a choice! The TARDIS hates me and you don't love me and you are married and I sort of love you and I don't commit suicide!"

"What did she say to you?"

"She always hides my bedroom, and harasses me."

"Clara, I am sorry."

He held her close to him, and placed her head on his chest, where she could hear the beat of his 2 hearts.

"Does the TARDIS affect the body's natural rhythm?"

"Yes, the exposure to the Time Vortex does that."

"Okay."

"Are you alright?"

"I haven't felt well. It is stressful. What about River?"

"She lived past the library."

"Which means?"

"She is still alive."

"And that affects us how?"

"Clara, will you marry me?"

"Doctor, you are married!"

"Yes. And No."

"How are you married and not married."

"She's like an ex."

River suddenly appeared with her vortex manipulator. She rushed over to the Doctor. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I heard what happened! What is the blazes made you want to do that?"

"River."

She proceeded to continue: "but you are alive!"

She proceeded to also begin what could be considered full-on making out.

He pushed her away.

"River."

"Doctor. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore."

"Were you ever in love me to begin with?"

"Because you saved my life and died."

"So did your companion, Clara."

"I know!"

"So you felt guilty and decided to go along with it?"

"Yes, very guilty, but because you lived, I no longer feel guilty."

"Doctor!"

"River!" as he also disabled her gun.

"Now you, River Song or Melody Pond, are going back to the Stormcage Containment Facility!"

"You erased yourself from every database in the universe! I can't be put in prison for someone that doesn't exist."

"And I already contacted them, River!"

"I hate you!"

"I don't care right now!"

Clara, however sat, curled up, shivering cold, on the Doctor's coat.

"But, Doctor-..."

He pointed at her vortex manipulator, sending her straight to her prison cell.

"Clara!"

She sat, shivering in her drenched outfit, nearly passing out from the cold. He realized how cold he kept the pool, which was optimum swimming temperature by his standards, because his body temperature was lower. So, she was freezing.

"Clara," he whispered.

"D-d-doctor."

He picked her up, and found a towel, trying to dry her.

"Oh, Clara."

She was still shivering.

She woke up in a towel, and several warm blankets. She got up, and went to the bathroom to shower.

She dressed in a nice, dark red dress and a nice leather jacket. She felt better. Why was his swimming pool so cold?

She joined the Doctor, frightened.

"So, Clara, will you marry me?"


End file.
